


The Bits In Between (Missing Scenes and Extras from The Reunited Verse)

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Reunited Verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Missing Scenes, Romance, bonded ten and rose, extras, married ten and rose, reunited verse, the doctor the divine and the dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: These are missing scenes and extras from The Doctor, the Divine and the Dungeon.





	1. The Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> I had pare down the chapters of the Doctor, the Divine and the Dungeon to the main story, and I decided that i wanted the extra bits to be written down as well. We'll find out what's in the boxes from the estate in this first story, but we'll also have that talk between Jack and Lee, and the story of how Jenny ended up on Alolaharexia, among others. Hope you enjoy these extras!

  
  


Rose and the Doctor found excellent chips by the seaside in Maine, in the sixties.  The proprietor of the little beachside food stand was British, and she didn’t bat an eye when Rose requested vinegar. The Doctor grinned happily when Rose drowned her chips in it.  “No snarky comment about it then?” Rose asked him, amused.

 

“I’m so happy to be sharing chips with you that I don’t think I’ll ever comment on it again,” the Doctor proclaimed.  Rose raised her eyebrow, smirking. “Not for the time being, at any rate.” He looked out at the ocean lapping the shoreline.  “Of all the places she could have taken us, the TARDIS brings us to a beach.”

 

“I wanna come back here someday and do it up right.  Mini-dress, go-go boots, the works.”

 

The Doctor grinned widely.  “Oh, Rose Tyler, that’s a date.”

 

Rose laughed at the Doctor’s excited expression.  “Actually, after we eat, all I want to do is go back to the TARDIS, snuggle up in front of the TV and catch up on  _ By the Light of the Asteroid.” _

 

_ “ _ We have a lot of watching to do.  The last couple of series have gotten weird, though...the twins copied themselves and are now quadruplets,” he informed her, popping one of her chips into his mouth.  He winced at the vinegar but didn’t comment further.

 

“Blimey!”

 

“Quite right.” 

 

They spent the next hour eating and talking.  He bought Rose an ice cream cone as they walked back to the TARDIS. Along the way they planned their evening in, deciding on how many episodes to watch.  

 

Once they were back on the TARDIS they changed into comfy pajamas.  The Doctor went to the galley to make popcorn and Rose went to the media room.

 

Their sofa was rather larger and more comfortable than Rose had remembered it being.  There was more than enough space for snuggling, napping, or any  _ other _ activities they chose.  Rose sensed the TARDIS’ hum changing to something like a question.  “I love it, Old Girl. Thank you.” The lights brightened briefly in response.  

 

Grinning, Rose crawled onto the soft space.   Looking around to reacquaint herself with the room, she noticed two boxes stacked neatly on the floor by the coffee table.  They were labeled with the Doctor’s circular writing. Rose immediately recognized it to be her name.  _ Oh, _ she thought.  _ Must be the things he saved from the flat. _  She opened the top box to find photo albums.  She took one out and began to flip the pages, tearing up at the sight of her father holding a tiny pink infant, smiling up at the camera.  

 

Rose had become close to her father’s double in Pete’s World.  They’d had a hard time of it at the beginning, but they’d worked closely on the cannon project.  She’d seen how much he loved her mum, and how the two of them seemed to be the piece each other was missing.  Somewhere along the line he’d stopped being Pete and started being Dad. 

 

The door opened and the Doctor entered, bearing a large bowl of popcorn and a couple of bottled drinks.  “Look what I found lurking in the back of the refrigerator! Feldspoonian fruity fizzy drinks! Bet you haven’t had one of those in….why are you crying?”  He set the snacks down and sat by Rose, wrapping an arm around her. He looked down at the photo album. “Oh,” he commented. “I’m sorry they made you cry.  Was hoping you’d be happy I brought them back.”

 

“I am happy.   _ You  _ make me happy.  I love that you saved these things for me.  But seeing Dad’s picture made me feel a little guilty for not thinking about him in a while.”

 

He kissed her temple.  “I only got to know your first Pete for a few minutes, when we were in 1987.  But I think the person I met would want you to be happy, and would be happy that someone’s there to fill the place he can’t.”  There was a pause, and suddenly he found his arms full of Rose. She kissed him soundly.

 

When they finally broke apart she murmured, “That’s just what I needed to hear.  How did you do that? Did you sense that telepathically….”

 

“Nope,” he said, popping the p.  “Lucky guess.”

 

“Well, you’ve gotten better at saying what needs to be said.”

 

He thought about that then told her, “I almost lost the chance to say what needs to be said.  So...I guess I’m trying harder at it now. But don’t expect perfection. I’m still rubbish at this.”

 

“Well, I’m not ever gonna be perfect, either,” Rose pointed out.  

 

“You’re pretty close to it,” the Doctor said with a wink.  Rose cringed a bit, laughing. “Tried too hard there, didn’t I?

 

“Little bit,” she laughed.

 

“Welllll, let’s see what else is in these boxes,” he announced.  Rose only laughed harder at his blatant attempt to change the subject.  The Doctor opened the other box as Rose kissed her fingertips and gently placed them on her dad’s picture before she put down the album.  Something else in the box caught her eye. She pulled out a large group picture of teenagers in front of the Eiffel Tower. “Oh, look, my class trip picture from Paris.  I ditched my class and got sent home early when I got caught, so this is my only souvenir.”

 

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who had trouble with you wandering off,” the Doctor commented as he pulled something large and pink out of the box in front of him.  

 

“Blimey, Mo gave you that?  It’s my quilt! I had it on my bed when I was little.  My nan made it!” 

 

The Doctor held it up.  The quilt was beautiful, with pink roses embroidered on yellow and white squares.  “Pink and yellow,” he murmured with a smile.

 

“I always snuggled with this on the sofa when I was sick or sad.  Mum found me a used VHS of  _ Beauty and the Beast _ .  Always made me feel better to watch it. I finally wore the tape out.”  She frowned, recalling another memory of the quilt. “Mum wouldn’t let me take it when I ran off with Jimmy.  I’m glad she didn’t. It would have been ruined. And I’m so glad you brought it here.”

 

He draped the quilt around Rose’s shoulders.  She grinned at him, shaking her head. Rose urged him to lie down behind her in his side. She arranged her quilt so it mostly covered them.  The Doctor sighed, content, as Rose snuggled up to him. He gave the TARDIS a telepathic request. 

 

“Time for  _ By the Light of the Asteroid _ ?” Rose murmured.

 

“I have something a bit different in mind, if that’s okay,” he told her as the opening bars to the  _ Beauty and the Beast  _ overture began to play.  “This copy won’t wear out.  Oh! And maybe later we could watch the live action version from 2017!  It’s brilliant! Hermione’s in it.”

 

“I think I’d love that,” Rose sighed.  She raised up enough to kiss him gently. “You do make me so happy, Doctor,” she murmured.  He hugged her under the quilt, nuzzling her neck. Then they snuggled together on their big, comfy sofa, content to be in each other’s arms under a homemade quilt. 

  
  



	2. Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lovely new surprise in the Gallifrey Garden for the newly bonded Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A triple drabble for Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “Edge.” The Gallifrey Garden is from Midnight Memories and will become important in other stories in the Reunited Verse. A brief snippet of life on the TARDIS for the newly bonded couple.

_Come to the Gallifrey Garden, love. The Old Girl made us a lovely surprise._

The Doctor paused in his repair work, smirking as Rose sent him an image of a very tiny red and white checked bikini. He immediately dropped his project and headed for the corridor. The TARDIS had very helpfully relocated the ornately carved door just a few steps away.

It didn’t take long to find the correct path, as Rose had left him a very useful landmark. The top of her bikini was hanging from a silver-leaved tree branch.

_Why did you even bother with the swimming costume_? he asked over their bond as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

_To get you to move faster,_ was the cheeky response.

He moved faster, quickly discovering the bikini bottoms discarded next to a small tree-lined grotto that most definitely had not been there a few hours ago. He stepped through a wide space between the foliage and found a small, deep pond. He barely had time to marvel at how beautiful his pink and yellow Rose looked against the silver leaves and tall red grass before she dove into the pool. She resurfaced a few seconds later, paddling towards him.

“Allons-y, Doctor. Temperature’s perfect!”

The Doctor disrobed quickly, leaving his pinstripes and pants in a pile. He stepped up to the water, pausing to take in the beauty of Rose smiling cheekily up at him. Their bond spiked powerfully with her own arousal.

“Are you comin’ in, or do I have to pull you over the edge?”

The Doctor launched himself into the air, chuckling. He had a scant fraction of a second to think, before he hit the water, that she’d been pulling him over the edge since the moment they first met.

 


	3. Long Distance Tech Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phones connected across two universes are wonderful for mother-daughter bonding. (Leave it to Jackie to come up with yet another brilliant use for them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of all the fun that could be had with Jackie having a way to contact the TARDIS, there will be other “long distance” chapters interspersed through The Bits in Between. Thanks to Rose Nebula! You definitely helped make this one better!

The Doctor was tinkering under the console, as the TARDIS happily hummed away. He sighed, feeling content for the first time in a very long while. He could hear Rose animatedly talking to her mother. She seemed to glow lately, and not in the Bad Wolf way. She was thrilled to travel the universe with him, and overjoyed to still have her family in her life. Figuring out how to connect the Tylers across the Multiverse had been one of his most brilliant ideas. And he’d had some good ideas in 903 years.

“No way!” he heard her voice echoing down the corridor. “Jake asked him? And he said yes! About damn time! Aw, give them my love, Mum.” He heard her footsteps approaching and he popped out of his spot under the console to smile at her.

She knelt down by the Doctor and told her mother, “Doctor says hi,” turning the phone to face the him.

“Oh, hi, sweetheart!”

He grinned and waved at her, expecting Rose to take the phone back, but Jackie kept talking.

“Bloody laptop is lagging and I’m supposed to make a flyer for the garden club,” she announced, making him wonder if he’d inadvertently missed part of the conversation. “I can’t access my photos, and Jeannine wants pictures of my wisteria. It’s gorgeous this year, and I can’t get the bloomin’ contraption to load a single picture!”

Rose put the phone in his hand and he suddenly realized he was expected to solve the problem for Jackie. “I...ah….what do you want me to do about it? Have you asked Pete?”

“I want you to tell me what’s wrong! Pete’s in Cardiff, and he’s useless at this anyway. You’re the bloomin’ alien genius!” Jackie was glaring at him, a death stare transmitted across two universes.

“Jackie, I don’t know! What kind of laptop do you even have? Did you update the operating system recently?” The Doctor looked up at Rose, expecting a rescue. Rose only shrugged and mouthed _sorry_.

“Well, I don’t know! Maybe Pete updated it. Toldja he was useless at this. Here’s what the screen looks like…..”

“Jackie….wait, it’ll be a computer system I’ve never seen before. Believe it or not, I just might not be familiar with a laptop from another universe. Blimey.” Jackie had turned the phone to face the laptop screen, and he realized she fully expected him to diagnose and solve the problem from that. He tried not to groan too loudly. “Jackie? Jackie are you there?”

“Of course I’m here, you plum, who do you think’s holdin’ the phone? Bleedin’ Elvis?”

“Stranger things have happened…..let me put this on the bigger view screen…..”

_I’m so sorry,_ Rose apologized over their bond. _I really didn’t think it’d be this complicated._

_It’s your mother. How could it not be complicated?_

“Doctor? You still there? I asked a question!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing. He listened as Jackie launched into a long, convoluted explanation of her computer woes and why exactly her friend was a pain in the arse.

A half hour later, the battery drained but the problem solved, Rose rushed over to say a quick goodbye and rang off with her mother. When she was finished she sat down on the grating next to where he was attempting to get back on track with his repairs. He groaned, “So is that how it’s going to be? I’m your mother’s Multiversal IT guy?”

“Well, Mickey’s not available right now. And Mum can’t call him anyway.”

“Next time we see Mickey, I’ll tinker with his phone,” the Doctor vowed.

Rose sat on the grating by him and placed her hand gently on his cheek. “Thanks for helping Mum. Your kindness will not go unrewarded.” She gave him the smile, with the tongue, that made his knees go weak (good thing he was already sitting). She leaned in and kissed him.

When they broke apart Rose nudged his nose with hers and told him, grinning, “Admit it, you love Mum. I know she loves you.”

“Oh, Rose...I...she….” Even as he sputtered for an answer, he knew she was right. He recalled how painful it had been to sit on the roof with Donna, looking at the Powell Estate. He had missed both of the Tylers desperately. Somewhere along the line Jackie had become his family too. Yes, he definitely could admit to feeling a bit of a lurch in his hearts when Jackie hopped out of existence in that universe. _More than a bit, actually._

Rose ran her hand soothingly through his hair, knowing through their bond what he was feeling. To lighten the mood, the Doctor said jauntily, “I shall neither confirm nor deny that.”

She chuckled and kissed him again. “It’s okay. I know.”

“Of course you do.”

“Doctor, I believe that you deserve a reward after all your hard work. Join me on the library? I have banana biscuits and tea.” She winked at him and stood up to leave.

“It’s a date, love,” he confirmed. She blew him a kiss, and he grinned like a fool in love. _Which, of course, is a completely accurate description of me,_ he mused. He watched Rose disappear down the corridor,

Before he followed her, he went to the viewscreen and ran a quick scan. The results were predictably disappointing. He’d hoped, eventually, they’d figure out a way for Rose and Jackie to see each other again, even if just for a day. “Keep looking, Old Girl,” he murmured to the time rotor. The TARDIS hummed an affirmative. For now, the calls would have to suffice.

In the meantime, he would cherish the time he spent with Rose. As if summoned by his thought, Rose’s voice sounded teasingly in his mind. _I’m waiting….._

He hurried out of the console room, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lizann5869 on Tumblr, and if there was a scene you'd love to see that didn't make its way into the original, leave me a request in the comments or my ask box on my blog.


End file.
